Matándote a sexo
by Hermi23
Summary: YaoiCRUDEZA,MASOKISMO,DOLOR,HUMILLACIÓN estais advertidos , encuentro sasunaru con el Sasuke más cruel que podéis imaginar ¿ mejor así? Ahora si k no kiero falta de respeto...


n/a: **Bueno, informo antes de que empecéis a leer, éste fic trata de una manera de ver el encuentro Sasunaru en el manga, que en el manga pasará otra cosa eso lo tengo súper claro xDDD jajaja,pero bueno, es una versión bastante fuerte, cruda y yaoitesca de ver las cosas . Os recuerdo que al final del 305 , Sai entra en la habitación donde descansa Sasuke y ... aquí empieza el fic :**

**MATÁNDOTE A SEXO:**

**( Dedicado a mis niñas del foro sobretodo , a mi amiga Cris jeje y a todos los k siempre me reviean en mi resto de fics )**

- ¿ qué quieres? - Uchiha Sasuke , estaba estirado en una destartalada cama , bajo una penumbra solitaria.

Vestido de blanco y de espaldas, no dejaba ver nada más que su cuerpo cabelludo a la vista del serio Sai , que lo observaba con atención desde la puerta.

El moreno sonrió , las serpientes que se deslizaban por la cama hacia la ancha espalda del menor de los Uchiha se detuvieron en esos momentos .

- veo que me has descubierto, pero te llevo ventaja - Sai entró en la habitación , sin haber sido invitado.

Sasuke no contestaba nada, seguía con la vista pegada a la pared, haciéndose el interesante.

(N/a: eso más bien era un pensamiento mío jajaja xDDD).

- Mis intenciones eran matarte ... - explicó Sai - pero ... ahora mi objetivo , es llevarte de regreso a Konoha ... quiero que el lazo que Naruto kun y tú tenéis no se rompa por completo ...

- ...- Sasuke.

- volverás ... - pero cuando Sai quería continuar su frase una acción del Uchiha lo hizo detenerse.

Las serpientes retrocedieron y desaparecieron en el acto mientras rondaban por la vestimenta blanca, un quejido burlón se escapó de los escondidos labios , y apoyándose en la cama empezó a alzarse una alta fígura esbelta .

- ...- Sai .

- ¿ y piensas que volveré por qué tu me lo digas ? ... - empezó a girar su rostro lentamente , el largo flequillo oscuro tapaba su mirada y expresión .

Sai tembló con ligereza .

--------------------------------------

En otra parte de la cueva ...

- ¡ Rápido! - bramaba Naruto , desquiciado completamente - ¡ Tenemos que encontrar a Orochimaru antes de que se encuentre con Sai y Sasuke!- el kitsune echó a correr siguiendo el camino por el cual el sannin había desaparecido.

- ¡ Naruto!¡ espera! - Sakura lo siguió , no muy convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto .

- sigámosle , Sakura san - opinó Yamato , y dándole a entender a la pelirrosa que era la mejor, ambos corrieron tras el rubio .

Orochimaru corría veloz por los pasillos de piedra, muy concentrado en llegar a su objetivo cuando una fuerte patada en la cara lo estampó contra lo más alto de la pared .

Rash .

El shinobi serpiente, furioso , se pasó las manos por la cara , sangrando un poco, y buscando el culpable que lo había pateado .

- ¿ pero qué...?

Naruto, Sakura y yYamato , se interpusieron delante de él, amenazantes ... Naruto había sido quien le había pegado .

- no dejaré que encuentres a Sasuke antes que nosotros ... ¡ NO DEJARÉ QUE HUYAS Y TAMPOCO PERMITIRÉ QUE SAI LE HAGA LO QUE TENGA PENSADO HACERLE!- los gritos fueron inmensos y cargados de ira .

- juh ...- Orochimaru rió - yo aún no entiendo que pretende ese chico ... pero ... si quiere matar a Sasuke - risas macabras- lo tiene un poquito dificil - su lengua empezó a lamer las comisuras de sus labios con deléite.

Sakura se echó un poco hacia atrás ,con repulsión .

Yamato frunció el ceño .

- ¡ NARUTO! ¡ Busca a Naruto y a Sai! nosotros - miró a la Haruno - nos enfrentaremos a Orochimaru ... - seriedad total .

Naruto miró a su amiga y a su líder .

- pero ... vosotros ...- tibuteó .

- no tenéis posibilidades jajajaja - rió Orochimaru , acabando el pensamiento de Naruto por él - no me váis a dar para mucho tiempo ...

Yamato se puso en posición de lucha, Sakura dió un brinco y saltó hacia el lado opuesto del moreno .

- haremos lo que podamos , Naruto ... vé ... vé a por Sasuke ...

El rubio buscó la aceptación en las facciones de su amiga, la ojiverde sonrió y Naruto se tranquilizó .

Inspiró fuértemente y salió corriendo de nuevo, buscando como un loco alguna puerta o agujero por aquellos inmensos pasillos de piedra.

-------------------------------------------------------

Echándose un poco hacia atrás , tras la impresión de tener a Uchiha Sasuke de pie , ante él completamente , Sai demostró un poco de temor.

Un hombre moreno , que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, vestido completamente de blanco puro , con el emblema Uchiha en pequeño en su espalda, un largo flequillo oscuro y una cresta altiva, se postraba ante él .

Lo que más impactaba e inspiraba respeto eran aquellos ojos rojos ... el sharingan de triple aspa , que lo fulminaba enteramente .

- has sido muy valiente al venir infiltrado hasta aquí ... - caminó hacia donde estaba el del pelo corto,siseando con una voz muy ronca y varonil (N/a: kya !) - has sabido engañar a Orochimaru , y a esos palurdos de Konoha ...

Sai frunció el ceño .

- como era de esperar, sabía que ibas a despotricar contra los que fueron tus amigos y compañeros ...

- ¿ te importa eso?

- sí - contestó Sai, perdiendo la intimidad que le arrebataba el Uchiha a cada paso.

- ...- silencio .

Sai miró al suelo , pensativo .

- me da pena Naruto ... él te quiere mucho ...ha venido aquí sólo para llevarte de vuelta ...

- ...

- y me da lástima ver lo frío que llegas a ser ... ahí - lo señaló con el rostro mismo - de pie, altivo ... ¿ así estarás cuando te encuentres con él? ¿ lo mirarás por encima del hombro cómo si fuera un desconocido?

- ...

- ¿ qué pasa por tu cabeza, Uchiha Sasuke?

- juh ... - Sasuke sonrió, cerró los ojos y abriéndolos de golpe mandó disparado a Sai contra los pies de su cama .

- ¡ AH! - chilló el de pelo corto .

Notó de nuevo los pasos acercándose hacia él ,le dolía la pierna mucho , le agarraron por el pelo ...

- veo que te has encariñado con Naruto ... Sai ... - amenazadora voz .

- ¿ perdón? ... - tartamudeó del mismo dolor.

- digo ... - seriedad total, tiró un poco más de la otra cabellera - que te preocupas por él ... y sabes qué ... - acercó sus labios al oído pálido - que eso ... me disgusta ...

Sai abrió mucho los ojos , antes de que pudiera contestar nada , estaba encima de una cama, tras un golpe sordo .

- ¡¿ pero qué ... AH?

Sasuke se sentó a horcajadas sobre él , la mirada oscura mostrando lujuria y desprecio , una mueca en los labios adultos mostraba un completo disgusto .

- me caes mal ... no me gusta lo que piensas de Naruto ... ese tipo de pensamientos ... - se acercó más a él, sendas cabezas impactaron juntas - ... no son áptos para tí , y más si antes eras un puñetero autista ...

- demo ... - Sai temblaba, aquella situación lo estaba acabando de asustar - ¿ cómo sabes que ...?

- shhhh- un dedo en la boca - cállate ... no te lo perdono ...

- ¿ EL QUÉ? - acabó por chillar, pero un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago lo hizo callar .

La roja pupila empezaba a girar descontroladamente , calando en lo más hondo de la mente de Sai .

- puedo verlo ...- furia - puedo ver lo que estás sintiendo ... - apretaba las muñecas bajo él - ¡ VISTE A NARUTO DESNUDO!

El chico más menudo abrió la boca de par en par .

- no te lo perdonaré ... jejeje - risa - mereces ... conocer mi nueva técnica ... - se sacó la túnica blanca por la cabeza, dejando ver unos fuertes brazos pálidos .

Aunque parecía un hombre echo de porcelana, estaba muy bien formado, músculos marcados, piernas fuertes , rostro varonil ...

(N/a: vamos, que está follable UU )

- sentirás mi ira en tus entrañas - farfulló - perforaré cada rincón de tu cuerpo ... vas a morir ...

- ¿ demo ...? ¡MMM!

Sasuke le tapó la boca, de un zarpazo se deshizo de la corta camiseta negra, y de los finos pantalones pegados a la cadera .

Sai intentó defenderse, pero no podía conjurar ningún sello, la fuerza física del Uchiha , era superior a la suya completamente .

Arrancando un pedazo de piedra de la pared, la llevó hacia el pecho delgado por la parte más punzante , empezó a taladrar los rosados pezones poco a poco .

- ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOO! - Sai chilló - ¡ Me hace daño!

- ¡ Ja, ja , ja! ¿ duele? jejeje ¿ no decías que nunca habías conocido el dolor? ¡ CONMIGO LO VAS A CONOCER! ¡ TE LO JURO! - Y apretó más fuerte, la sangre empezó a chorrear , y el moreno empezó a lamerla dejando fuertes mordiscos por los alrededores del pezón .

Con la misma piedra empezó a arañar su cuerpo... sus piernas , sus brazos , su cuello ... la sangre empezaba a rociar gota a gota , manchando el blanco de su piel .

Taladró sus rodillas con dureza , hasta dejarlas en carne viva , los gritos desesperados ,eran acallados con fuertes puñetazos en la boca .

Un par de dientes caían en esos momentos .

- que buen calentamiento ... hay que desmenuzar bien el pollo antes de comérselo ... jejeje- susurraba Sasuke - ahora, date la vuelta ...

Sai estaba muy adolorido , la única prenda que no le había sido retirada era la ropa interior ... y era la parte que más temía en aquellos momentos .

- ¿ no me obedeces? - levantó una ceja el moreno .

Sai dejaba caer unas indefensas lágrimas, que caían por las mejillas ensangrentadas .

- bueno ... ¡ tendré que hacerlo yo !

A peso , lo estamó de cabeza al suelo , quedando boca a bajo entonces .

- ¡ AHHH! - chilló el chico, cuando Sasuke bajó de la cama , y le quitó su última prenda.

- vamos a lubricarte un poquito ¿ no? jujuju, para el golpe final ... necesitarás estar preparado ...

- sniff sniff - era desesperante , Sai no podía dejar de llorar , si aquellos eran sentimientos ,dolor y sufrimiento, hubiera deseado quedar en la eterna ignorancia y nunca sentir ... no quería ... en esos momentos no quería sentir ...

La afilada piedra fué introducida sin ninguna compasión por la virginal entrada, arrancando un grito ensordecedor por parte del abusado muchacho .

- ¡ KYAAAAAAAA!

- Jeje, tranquilo, sólo estoy ensanchándote - y con fuerza metió la piedra hasta el fondo, diez veces seguidas, diez fuertes desgarres que dejaron el pobre ano lleno de piedrecitas y sangre a raudales.

Arañó la espalda con violencia haciéndolo chillar de desesperación , y a peso , lo volvió a llevar hasta la destartalada cama .

Agarró su túnica blanca y haciendo un nudo con ella ató las manos de Sai en el hierro de la cama para que no pudiera moverse.

- a cuatro patas quiero verte, como una perrita jejeje ...

Como la fuerza de sus rodillas no le dejaba, Sasuke se encargó de ponerlo en esa posición, dejando la sangrante entrada al aire , sugerente y espectante .

- bueno ... y ahora ... a gozar ...

- no lo hagas - siseó suplicante Sai - no hagas ésto ... ¡ NOOO!- el chillido hizo eco.

-----------------------------------

Naruto , empezaba a cansarse de tanto correr y buscar, la cueva era tan enorme y tan oscura que le era casi imposible buscar agujeros o puertas por ella.

Escuchó un fuerte alarido, pero no supo reconocer de quién era la voz.

Un pinchazo muy fuerte en su corazón lo asustó , abriendo mucho los ojos a la vez .

( - ¿ Sasuke? Sai ha sido capaz de ...? ¡ no! ¡ Sasuke!)

Se embaló hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, dónde al fin pudo distinguir un puerta metálica de un color similar a las rocas de la pared .

Pensando que sería mejor no hacer ruído, camino con cautela hasta ella , agazapándose un poco y percatándose de una pequeña rendija que dejaba ver el interior de la habitación .

Con miedo en su corazón por lo que podía encontrar ahí dentro ( se escuchaban gemidos de dolor descontrolados), Naruto asomó un poco la nariz, luego los ojos , y el corazón le salió del pecho de la impresión .

Sasuke estaba embistiendo en la entrada ensangrentada de Sai , el pobre muchacho del pelo corto se retorcía en alaridos , mientras las manos rozaban el hierro de la cama, haciéndose daño ...

Un largo y brutal pene entraba y salía con frenesí, sin compasión alguna .

( - Sa - suke ...- no se lo podía creer ¡ ERA IMPOSIBLE, podría haber muerto jurando que esa escena era irreal ... pero ... ¡ Lo era! ¡ Sasuke estaba violando a Sai)

El flequillo sudado del Uchiha tapaba el rostro pálido de éste , por lo cual Naruto no podía apreciar bien su cara .

- ¡ BASTA! - chillaba Sai- ¡ DÉJAME!

- Jeje nunca ... - siseaba el moreno ...

Naruto temblaba tras la puerta, sin saber que hacer, solo podía mirar ...contemplar aquella escena, mientras unos sentimientos desconocidos y asfixiantes subían por su estómago, atascándose en su garganta .

Un ojo rojo, se apreció desde el trozo de flequillo moreno, observando la rendija de la puerta donde estaba Naruto .

tum tum , el Uzumaki calló de culo hacia atrás .

- juh ...- sonrió Sasuke - bueno ... veo que es la hora de acabar con ésto - estaba aferrado a la adolorida cadera - voy a mostraros a Naruto ( Naruto palideció ) y a tí un jutsu muy especial ...

( - Sasuke ... )

- alargamiento viril no jutsu ... - siseó dévil y roncamente - ¡ YA!

La hombría de Sasuke, que en esos momentos estaba solo rozando la entrada de Sai , augmentó tanto en grosor como en largaría ... penetró brutalmente en Sai, el muchacho de pelo corto ( con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas , chilló ) y la punta del pene salió por la boca del muchacho .

- ¡ KYAA! - Naruto no pudo evitar chillar ante la espantosa visión .

Sasuke rió a carcajada limpia, cuando la sangre empezó a gotear por la boca de Sai , que empezó a flaquear y calló rendido encima de la cama .

Sus últimas palabras fueron ...

- me rompo por dentro ... Na- Naruto ... - y quedando con los ojos abiertos , murió en el acto .

- ¡ SAI! - chilló Naruto, dio una fuerte patada en la puerta, y quedó cara a cara con el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke.

El pene de éste empezó a volver a su tamaño natural, saliendo del inerte y destrozado cuerpo .

Con un elegante toque, se echó el sudado flequillo a un lado y un par de ojos rojos , de triple pupila giratoria chocaron con unos azules , llenos de desesperación, impotencia y miedo .

- Uzumaki Naruto...- siseó con lentitud, los labios corvados en una extraña sonrisa - nos volvemos a ver ...

Sólo tembar, quedarse plantado ahí ...ante aquel chico que tantos años había estado buscando , una persona que no era como antes ,pero que aún ...

- Sasuke ...- susurró , los ojos azules aguados de la emoción .

- ¿ vas a llorar? - miró el inerte cadaver encima de la cama empapada en sangre - ¿ lloras por tu amiguito?

- Sasuke ..,- repetía el Uzumaki , con los sentimientos a flor de piel , sin poder dejar de mirar la figura desnuda de su ex compañero .

- tan baka como siempre ...- se burló .

Agarró el cuerpo de Sai y lo echó con fuerza al suelo , escupió encima de él .

- ¿ venías a por tu amiguito? ahí lo tienes ...

Andó a rastras a coger su tunica blanca , ahora manchada de sangre y la escurrió .

- te he encontrado ... - siseo dévil .

Sasuke se giró de golpe, inspeccionando al kitsune tras de él .

- has cambiado tanto - lloraba, la amargura infinita en forma de lágrimas enjuagaba su cara - tanto tiempo ...

- pareces un róbot, no seas estúpido ... ¿ podrías decir algo que no sea una chorrada?

- ...- silencio .

Juh ...

Pataleó el cuerpo de Sai, con una fuerza sobrenatural .

Naruto reaccionó entonces, corrió hacia él, enganchándose de su brazo .

- ¡ DÉJALO YA! ¡ YA LO HAS MATADO!

Sasuke sonrió , con un suave golpe lo tiró al suelo .

Naruto lo quedó observando consternado, un poco de rabia y lástima por la muerte de Sai eran sus principales emociones en esos momentos.

- hasta que al fin reaccionas ... ves como follo a tu " amiguito" y lo mato , y te quedas como un bobo susurrando mi nombre mil veces ...

El rubio negaba con la cabeza .

- éste infeliz - miró el cadáver - quería llevarme de vuelta ... supongo que tú venías para lo mismo - frialdad .

El kitsune sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, apoyándose en el suelo( estaba dévil por la lucha con orochimaru ) se puso en pie , desafiante.

- ¡ ESO MISMO! ¡ TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO SASUKE! Y AHORA QUE TE HE ENCONTRADO, TE LLEVARÉ DE VUELTA!- chillaba.

- ...

-¡ Y VENDRÁS SI QUIERES O NO! AUNQUE SEA A RASTRAS! - señaló la cara de espanto y dolor que había quedado en Sai antes de morir - ¡ SAI NO HABRÁ MUERTO EN VANO!

- Juh... Sai - el rostro se ensombreció - ¿ acaso eráis algo? ya decía yo que tú no eras del todo hetero ... siempre ayudando a todo el mundo , parecías el psicólogo de los hombres de Konoha ...

Naruto no entendía que quería decir Sasuke con esa frase .

- ¿ qué coño hablas? ¡ No te vayas por las ramas! ¡ no se que narices quieres decirme con éste tema!- empezando a ponerse histérico.

- ¿ follásteis?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó callado, con la boca abierta y lívido .

- ¿ qué...?

Sasuke parecía divertirse con aquella situación, se sentó en la cama y pasó una pierna sobre su rodilla, echó las manos hacia atrás, quedando seductoramente acomodado.

Aunque Naruto tenía en mente el convencer a Sasuke, y nada más que eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella pregunta , además ... Sasuke ... estaba erecto ... a decir verdad no había llegado al orgasmo mientras violaba a Sai ...

- ¿ sabes que es follar no? - se burló de él - son cosas que hacen los hombres ...

- yo ... no ... - aturdido .

- ya veo ... - satisfacción - pensé que tú y ese - no se dignó en mirar al moreno muerto - podriáis haber tenido sexo ... como es tu nuevo compañerooooo - se encogía de hombros .

Naruto negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo asquedad por el Sasuke que estaba hablando .

- mmm - se pasó una mano por el mentón - o puede que al final ayas conseguido levantarte a Sakura ... ¿ lo has conseguido Naruto? cuéntame ... jejeje

- ...

- ¿ no hablas?

Naruto callado .

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, andando hacia él, lo agarró del mentón , subiendo el rostro hacia él .

El moreno le sacaba una cabeza bien clara al Uzumaki .

- tú no eres Sasuke ...- lloró Naruto desdichado .

Seriedad, los ojos rojos fijos en las facciones dolorosas y sudadas .

- ¿ qué esperabas? ¿ qué te cogiera de la mano a Sakura y a tí y volviera a Konoha sin más? estás muy equivocado ...- sus labios se acercaban mucho a la boca entreabierta del rubio - nunca volveré ... no quiero saber nada de vosotros ... y menos ... - rozó los susodichos levemente - de tí .

Dolía , que cruel ... ¿ cómo podían hacerle daño esas palabras? ¿ por que sentía calor al tener a Sasuke tan cerca?

Naruto agachó la cabeza, pensando si sería mejor que la tierra se lo tragase, o si sería mejor desmayarse en brazos de aquel atractivo moreno de ojos negros.

Decidió volver a fijarse en Sai ... él quiso ayudarlo a recuperar a Sasuke ... ¿ por qué éste tenía que matarlo? ¿ qué le había echo?

- ¿ por qué ...? - tembó - ¿ por qué has matado a Sai de una forma tan cruel? - apretó los hombros fuertes, apretando las uñas en él - ¡ NO SE LO MERECÍA!

Sasuke lo abofeteó , quedando Naruto extasiado y con la cara girada mirando el suelo ...

- no me apretes tanto, baka ... ¿ por qué? bah , una manera de matar más ... - comentó como si nada- ¿ qué te crees? - sonrisa - ¿ qué yo no me he artado de follar estos años?

Tu-tum , las palpitaciones se aceleraban en el pecho del ojiazul.

- ohhhh sí - jejeje - orochimaru me ha enseñado muchas cosas, y ahora puedo ponerlas en práctica yo solito ...

Tum-tum ...

-follar es un placer ... y más si follas y matas a la vez ... jejeje pero tranquilo - levantó las manos - ¡ no mato por matar como mi hermano! solo por defensa o ... por que se lo merezcan claro - ocultó una rabia inmunda mientras observaba a Sai - una técnica más ... no podría morir alguien de mejor manera ¿ no crees?

Se fue aproximando al impactado Naruto , arrastrándolo hacia la pared a su paso .

- Sai ha muerto con un pene traspasando todos los órganos vítales de su cuerpo ... es una muerte digna , usuratonkachi ...

El kitsune no contestaba , ahora estaba contra la pared, sendos brazos del Uchiha le agarraban de las muñecas para que no pudiera moverse ni un pellizco ... estaban tan cerca , notaba el cosquilleo del flequillo rozar sus mejillas ...

- y ahora hablemos de nosotros Naruto ... ¿ qué soy para tí? un pajarito dice que soy un hermano para tu persona ...

Naruto clavó los ojos azules en los rojos del portador del sharingan .

- yo ... eres mi amigo ... por eso yo ...

- ¿ tu amigo? ¿ tu hermano? ninguna de las dos ,Naruto Uzumaki, somos enemigos ...

Las piernas bailaban intensamente al compás de los nervios .

- no ... somos amigos - tartamudeaba - nunca dejaremos de serlo ... - lloros .

- amigos ...- juh - pues déjame decirte ...- tan cerca ... cada vez más ... - ... que un simple amigo no suda como estás sudando tú ahora - pasó un par de dedos por los labios rosados , Naruto se extremeció al instante - no se sonroja ... - clavó los dientes en el cuello moreno .

- ¡ ahhh! - gimió el chico .

- juh ...- prosiguió Sasuke - no siente celos cuando le digo que me he acostado con otras personas ...

- ¡ MENTIRA! - Se aligeró a contestar el rubio - ¡ Yo no ...!

La mano en la boca lo hizo callar.

- silencio ... ¿ no sabes que puedo leerte el pensamiento?

Eso lo descolocó completamente .

- jejejeje ¡ JAJAJA! - risa maquiavélica - que tontín que eres ... ¡ Un simple amigo no está 3 años de su vida buscándome! - junto sendas narices, sendas miradas fijas - yo te gusto ... en lo más hondo de tu corazón y aunque no lo sepas ni tu mismo ...

Naruto tragó saliva .

- y se ... que estás deseando que te folle ...

- Sasuke ...

Beso el mentón , lamiéndolo y succionándolo, subiendo por las comisuras , la nariz , las galtas ...

- quieres sentir mi semen gotear por tu culo ... - besó los labios , mordisqueándolos .

- ¡ NO! - chilló el chico, intentando sacárselo de encima, pero solo había pared detrás de él ... y la fuerza de Sasuke egerciendo sobre sus muñecas era enorme ( - Me está besando ¡ Me besa! )

Sasuke lo cogió a peso, llevándolo hacia la cama , estampándolo contra ella , como antes había echo con Sai .

Se deslizó como un réptil ,suavemente sobre las sábanas empapadas, bailando sobre el cuerpo aún vestido y por dentro sofocado del Uzumaki .

- quieres que te desnude, quieres que te arranque la ropa con los dientes ... - empezó a desnudar con velocidad el cuerpo del chico, Naruto intentaba resistirse, pero le era imposible .

- ¡ Sasuke!

- no dejas de mirar mi polla erecta ... ¡ la quieres en tu boca ! ¿ a que sí? ¡ RECONÓCELO!

- ¡ NOOOO! - chilló el chico, ya le había quitado la sudadera , su pecho esta desnudo y ahora Sasuke acercaba su largo y grueso pene (n/a: diosssss xd soy una salida de mierdaaaaa) hacia su boca .

- ¡ JAJAJA! bésalo, comételo ... se que lo deseas jejeje .

- ¡ NO! - forcejeó con Sasuke - ¡ Yo no quiero ésto! ¡ quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, no ésto!

No pudo decir más , el portador del sharingan metió su erección en la boca del chico, sin contemplaciones.

El chico lloró , mientras el mayor le apretaba la cabeza contra su pélvis, gimiendo del placer.

- no llores ... me mojas ...

- mmmmmmmmmmm - no podía hablar . (N/a: va a ser k no... jajjaa xd)

- tranquilo ... no tengas miedo, no voy a matarte hoy ... seré generoso contigo Naruto ... te follaré , pero no acabarás como tu amiguito Sai ... no tengas miedo ...¡ ahhh! - el Uchiha gemía, con los ojos entrecerrados... los goterones de sudor caían con frenesí.

Sacó el miembro de la boca, lubricado con la saliva del chico ,el Uzumaki tenía restos de sangre de Sai en la boca, lloraba como nunca lo había echo ... sin importarle que Sasuke lo estuviera viendo .

El moreno le rozó las mejillas, con sus dedos los impregnó de lágrimas y las lamió seguidamente .

- ¿ duele lo que te hago?

- mucho ...

Seridad .

- nunca deviste venir ... - jeh ...- has sido muy inocente pensando que volvería ... tienes suerte que no te mate ...

- no lo hiciste la otra vez ... - susurró Naruto , una dévil sonrisa salió de sus labios amorotonados - aquella vez ... bajo la lluvia... me dejaste vivir ...

- ... - ojos muy abiertos .

- se que algún sentimiento sobre mí vaga aún por el corazón de hierro que quieres hacerme ver ... Sasuke ...

- ...

- te quiero ... - susurró Naruto - no se de que manera, pero mi corazón no deja de latir ... y aunque me violes ahora ... seguiré buscándote...

- ...

- ... hasta que me mates o regreses .

No pudo decir nada más , Sasuke lo cogió fuértemente y lo besó en los labios con pasión .

Las lenguas se entremeclaron y Naruto correspondió el beso... era rudo,pero excitante... al menos le servía para sacar a flote aquellos desconocidos sentimientos, mezclarlos con la saliva del Uchiha y desear en vano que sirvan de bálsamo para su corazón .

El deseo al separse del beso se reflejaba en el sharingan , con rabia destrozó el pantalón de chándal, arrancó los calzoncillos y sin ninguna preparación alguna sentó a Naruto sobre su ergida masculinidad.

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - chilló Naruto, agarrándose con fuerza al pelo moreno .

- ohhhhh - Sasuke jadeó ante el estrecho pasaje que acababa de desvirgar - síiii ...

- ¡ NOOOOO SASUKE NOOO!- pero Sasuke, estando ya dentro , no iba a salir ... agarró la cadera del Uzumaki y la movía augmentando la penetración , llegando a lo más hondo de su ser.

- tranqilo jejeje - besó el cuello., dedicando fuertes mordiscos y chupetones en el mismo - al ser la primera vez , te correrás rápidamente ... esto será corto ...

- Sasuke ...- jadeaba, el dolor era inmenso - ¡ no...NOOOO!

Brutal , empezó a moverlo de arriba a abajo, haciéndolo votar sobre su dureza ... cada vez más fuerte, más placentera ... el placer se estendía por todos los rincones de su cuerpo .

Desde su pelvi hasta su estómago, eran como mariposas traviesas y bailarinas o como las cuerdas de metal de una guitarra eléctrica al tocar.

Placer ... embestía , meter, sacar, una y otra vez, el cielo , el infierno, el pecado , la pérdida de la razón ...

- Sasuke ... ¡ FÓLLAME! ¡ SIGUE Y NO PARES! - lo sacó de dentro, aunque estaba mal lo estaba deseando ... no podía dejar todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

- sí ... te voy a reventar ...

Lo cambió de posición, dejándolo a cuatro patas como había echo con Sai, golpeó fuertemente sus nalgas, y apoyado en el redondo trasero del rubio siguió penetrando sin compasión .

Dentro fuera, dentro fuera ...

( - no está bien ... se que no está bien ... pero de momento ¡ ahhhhh! es la única manera que tengo de estar cerca de él , de compenetrarnos ... ¡ DE SENTIR LO MISMO!)

- me corro ... - jadeaba Naruto mientras se aferraba al hierra de la cama - no puedo más ...¡ ME CORRO !

Y sin decir nada más y jadeando como un loco, la semilla blanca y pringosa de Naruto empapó la sábana y el pecho de él mismo .

Sasuke sonrió , él también estaba acabando ... dejando el culo enrojecido de lado y girando a Naruto de un golpe, acercó su pene a su rostro y se corrió en su cara .

Naruto sintió como se manchaba y la magia del momento se rompió ...

( - cruel ... es cruel ... pero ... ¡ No me rendiré!)

El orgasmo de Sasukse se había consumido , y limpiándose los restos de su glandé con el torso del Uzumaki fué a recoger la túnica de suelo, aunque manchada se la puso por encima y quedó estático y de pie .

Naruto había cerrado los ojos, agotado completamente ... iba a quedarde dormido .

Sasuke giró la cara hacia él , mirándolo fijamente .

- un buen polvo ... puta ... - siseó - sé que nos volveremos a encontrar ... - caminó hacia la puerta, apartando el inerte cuerpo de Sai de una patada - y ese día ... acabarás como éste ...

No dijo nada más , de un portazo la puerta se cerró y el rubio quedó en la cama estirado y desnudo, sin decir nada , solo con un último pensamiento en mente ...

- aunque me humilles , siempre regresaré a tí ... el que la sigue ...- jeh - la consigue ...

Y quedó dormido profundamente, víctima del cansancio .

-----------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke caminaba como si nada por los pasillos de piedra, todo estaba tranquilo , sumido en los pensamientos y bajo la luz de las antorchas abrasante el sudor de su frente asemejaba a hermosas perlas .

Mientras avanzaba el ruído de golpes se iba incrementando y a los pocos segundos quedó frente a su maestro ,Orochimaru,que luchaba con un dévil y casi agotado Yamato.

El hombre jadeaba y Orochimaru se reía de él ... Sakura estaba en el suelo , inconsciente.

Cuando los dos se percataron de la llegada del Uchiha , se giraron hacia él .

- vaya ... ya estás aquí ... jeje ¿ pudiste con los dos?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza , sin decir nada más .

Orochimaru rió .

- ju.ju ju bien bien podemos marchar de aquí entonces ... ¿ mataste al portador del Kyubi?

Yamato abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella posibilidad .

¿ habría matado a Naruto?

- deja de hacerme preguntas Orochimaru ... cuando tengo sexo no me apetece hablar después ...

- ¿ cómo? - se escandalizó Yamato .

- jujuju - se reía el sannin - como temía ... has estado satisfacciéndote ... pero aún no has matado a ese niñato molesto ...

- ... - Sasuke .

- en fin ... - se dirigió a Yamato, Sasuke echó una leve mirada a la pelirrosa en el suelo y se rió (N/a: muajaja sí sasuke, piensa mal de ella, piensa k no ha cambiado :D ) - Nos volveremos a encontrar ... Yamato ...

Los dos caminaron hacia el frente , Yamato seguía paralizado de la impresión .

- podéis quedaros con Kabuto ... no me hace falta ... jujuju, recuerdos a Tsunade sama... adiós ...

Yamato y Sasuke cruzaron miradas, y acto seguido ambos salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz .

Así fue el primer encuentro después de aquellos años de búsqueda entre Naruto y Sasuke , unos sentimientos muy distintos por fuera para ambos ... pero en el fondo de sus corazones latían los mismos sentimientos .

Sasuke Uchiha seguiría desapareciendo de su vida , pero él ... Naruto Uzumaki lo traería de vuelta , ya siendo humillado ,sin piernas o sin brazos ... tenía que recuperar a Sasuke .

**FIN**

**N/A. buenas oneshoot acabado, un poco sado lo se ,pero mira ... jeje me apetecía hacerlo, si a alguien no le gustaba el tema que no lo hubiera leido xd ajajajja xDDDDDD . bueno , me presento, por si alguien nunca me ha leido me llamo Lore y me encanta el Sasunaru xD es más si keréis leer algo más mio sobre Sasunaru tengo unos cuantos fics xd : Papá Naruto, Educación sexual: los atributos de Naruto, Conspiración: Sasuke vs Sakura ( para antifans de sakura sobretodo xd jajaja) y Lágrimas nevadas en el cuerpo de Sasuke ( un pekeno oneshoot dramático) **

**Sin m´ás me despido a los k me leeís siento no haber contestado los reviews de educación sexual del cap k publiqué ayer,pero estabs super animada, oy como podéis ver estoy mucho mejor :D jejeje , ale , ahora a seguir la ova dos-parte dos de Papá Naruto, un musu muy fuerte y espero vuestros reviews con la opinión de este oneshoot .**

**LORE-HERMI18-BERGDORA.**


End file.
